


Vodka Gimlet

by oftypewritersandribbons



Series: Mixology [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftypewritersandribbons/pseuds/oftypewritersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Darcy share a cigarette and a stolen moment. Following a frank confession from the Winter Soldier, Darcy does her best to bring back the young man from before the war, HYDRA and the Red Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka Gimlet

Tapping the of pack of cigarettes against the palm of his hand Bucky withdrew a cigarette with his teeth before promptly lighting it; taking a quick pull he let the silence wash over him. He had noticed, a little too late, that he wasn’t alone on the balcony. Probably something to do with the amount of Stolichnaya he’d consumed – Natasha had always been able to drink him under the table.

“Give me a drag of that would you?” The woman’s voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

Cocking his head to one side Bucky sent the brunette what he hoped to be an inquisitive smirk. But he was more than a little bit out of practice with picking up women, so it probably verged closer to grimace rather than enigmatic smile. Nevertheless Bucky acquiesced and passed her the smouldering cigarette. Red lips wrapped provocatively around his cigarette as she took a long drag, cheeks hollowing out as her grey eyes fluttered shut. Leaning into the balcony railings the warm summer’s breeze tugged playfully at her hair, red lacquered nails fluttered across her cheek as she pulled irritably on a stray lock. Exhaling slowly a large plume of smoke soon became thin grey tendrils curling their way upward; framing her face as her eyes remained stubbornly closed.

“Thanks.” She muttered, passing the bummed cigarette back to Bucky, the stain of her lips marring the crisp white paper.

“No problem,” Bucky nodded towards the girl before his eyes flitted appreciatively across her frame. There was something wholly irresistible about a woman in stockings and high heels.

“Darcy Lewis.” The brunette replied before she slowly kicked off her shoes, a small hum of happiness escaping her throat as she flexed her toes. Stepping towards the railing she climbed up one rung, fingers wrapped firmly round the handrail as she leant out into the night sky, an exhilarated whoop escaping her chest as she shook her hair back, eyes wide open, blinking away the sting of the air.

“So what brought you out here?” Bucky questioned, his voice soft as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

Darcy screwed up her nose, “There was a meeting of minds between the ScienceBros and Jane, there’s only so much I can take listening to Thor wax lyrical about how great Jane is and I’m pretty sure the last time Steve talked to me he had to leave the room.”

“Did you say something inappropriate?” Bucky questioned shrewdly.

“Maybe,” Darcy replied. “My mouth to brain filter malfunctions from time to time. You’re the friend aren’t you?” Darcy sent Bucky a sidelong glance and the assassin shifted under her gaze, he wasn’t used to such frank appraisals, the circles he moved in were full of individuals who sold secrets gleaned from subtle observations.

“Yeah, what’ve ya heard?” Bucky questioned, the flat American accent gone as he embraced the Brooklyn he only just remembered.

“An ex brainwashed Russian slash HYDRA assassin who used to run around Nazi Germany with Captain America and the Howling Commandos and generally looking great in a blue overcoat.” Darcy paused for breath, “Steve left out the bit about looking great in the coat – I saw a picture.”

“He showed you a picture?” Bucky asked, his eyebrow quirking.

“Nah, the conversations between me and Steve tend to stick to light and frothy subjects, like Netflix. I went to the Smithsonian exhibition.”

“Why?” Bucky questioned gently, dropping the now spent cigarette to the floor and crushing it under foot before smartly lighting another one.

“A different perspective,” Darcy shrugged carelessly.

 

Climbing down from her perch and crossing the stone flag Darcy picked up her abandoned glass, swirling the green tinted liquid around the receptacle before taking an apprehensive sip.

“What are you drinking?” Bucky questioned, walking to join her by the lounge chairs.

“Vodka gimlet,” Darcy shrugged. “I thought it was time I stopped drinking tequila slammers and it sounds sophisticated. Not sure if I actually like it.”

“You could always just ask you know.” Bucky offered suddenly, conversation careening alarmingly away from the stress-free subjects of cocktails and liquor. Scratching the back of his neck Bucky looked towards the brunette, his blue eyes hooded as he tried to slow the erratic beat of his heart.

Darcy shook her head, “So if I asked you to tell me everything, you would?”

Bucky laughed ruefully, “Maybe not, no. Some things I ain’t even told Steve, some things I can only half admit to myself.”

“You don’t talk much to the others,” Darcy took another sip of the gimlet, wincing a little as the drink slid down her throat.

“They don’t understand. Well Natalia… Natasha does. But it ain’t easy. Not sayin’ it should be – hell after what I’ve done, I don’t think I deserve easy.” Bucky paused, glaring out across the New York City skyline, wishing he had brought the bottle of Stolichnaya with him.

“You should probably cut yourself a break,” Darcy suggested, swirling her drink a little as she contemplated taking another sip.

“You weren’t in control right?”

“I had lucid moments…” Bucky whispered. “I should have tried harder. It doesn’t matter how it happened, I still did it and I deserve to have the shit kicked out of me because of it.”

“What should you have done? What could you have done?” Darcy questioned, doing her best to suppress an exasperated sigh. She really should have been use to all the hero and guilt complexes by now.

“Put a bullet in my skull.” Bucky deadpanned, a shuddering breath escaping his lungs as he staggered forward, hands gripping the balcony railings.

“They used you Bucky, you were a weapon in their hands. I realise that’s still all kinds of fucked up. But that guy Steve talks about, the one that looked after him, the one that stuck his neck out for him every time? That’s still you in there, and the Winter Soldier was something they made you. Someone they could control.” Darcy whispered emphatically, her voice fierce with a determination to convince him that he wasn't the man he thought he was.

Bucky chuckled, but it was empty and bitter. Turning around he fixed Darcy with a look, “You always provide advice?”

“My office hours are weekdays between 12 and 2.” Darcy smiled, “I specialise in fucked up superheroes and their immediate circles.”

“I ain’t no superhero doll.”

“Nah, but you are all kinds of fucked up.”

Darcy grinned and was rewarded when Bucky barked out a genuine laugh, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

Treading her way across the floor, drink in hand; Darcy drew herself to her full height as she stood toe to toe with Bucky. Plucking the still burning cigarette from between his index finger and thumb she took another drag, eyes fixed on his as something dark pulsated through her grey orbs. Once more wreaths of smoke halloed her features and Bucky had the sudden urge to run his thumb across her bottom lip, smudging the scarlet stain. Glancing towards the plunging neckline of her dress Bucky swallowed nervously, if she was attempting to distract him from the inner workings of his mind – she was succeeding.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you smoking was bad for you?” Darcy whispered, withdrawing the cigarette and dropping it carelessly into her cocktail glass.

Bucky quirked an eyebrow, “I must have missed the memo.”

“You’re another one I need to catch up on 70 years of pop culture huh?” Darcy smirked, carefully placing the glass on the floor.

“You offerin’ lessons?” Bucky questioned, the cock sure grin he was sure he used to deploy with such deadly force firmly in place.

“I offer a fully immersive, in-depth course.”

Darcy stepped closer to the one time assassin, her hands fluttering over Bucky’s chest. Sighing softly she stood on her tiptoes and reached upwards before pressing her mouth against his. Soft, red lips parted as Darcy leant in– the taste of vodka, lime and smoke danced on her tongue.

“Pretty sure we had kissing back in the forties doll.” Bucky offered as they broke apart, her fingers dragging across his chest as she backed away.

Looking up at him through her lashes the brunette turned on her heel and Bucky soon found himself watching the now retreating figure of Darcy Lewis. Suddenly she stopped, shooting Bucky a look over her shoulder she added, “I like to cover all my bases.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for these two - feedback always welcome.


End file.
